


Knight in Shining Dimples

by chicka024, vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OQ Prompt Party Week [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicka024/pseuds/chicka024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Day 2 (Tuesday) of #OQPromptParty2018 Prompt #59 (Missing Year and it's Roland's birthday.)





	Knight in Shining Dimples

Eternity. That's her sentence.    
  
An infinite amount of days she's been forced to live without him.    
  
Time served: One hundred and eighty-two days, four hours, thirty-two minutes and forty-five seconds.     
  
She’s been counting, can always hear the tick of the clock mocking her… A constant reminder of how long she’s been separated from her Little Prince.   
  
Half a year has gone by without his sweet smile, his soft eyes, his intoxicating laugh…   
  
Regina confined herself to her chambers to grieve.    
  
Fitting she thinks, spending her days back in this fortress which has always felt more like a prison cell than a home. This is her price. Her punishment to pay for the crimes she’s committed, the lives she's stolen, the destruction she's left with each stride of her steps.    
  
It was her choice - her sacrifice - to save everyone. She hadn’t even thought about it when she jumped into action – nothing else had mattered to her in that moment other than making sure her son would be okay. She’d had time now to sit on it and she wasn’t sure what she’d been thinking. Nothing would make the never-ending ache in her heart any less painful or lonely, especially on a day like today. Her world feels dark – grim – sitting here in front of her vanity mirror avoiding everyone while she stares down at the single wallet-size photo she has of her son. It’s been days since she left her chambers again, as she’s done much in the last few months. She’s known this day has been coming, dreading it actually.    
  
Today was Henry’s twelfth birthday, and the first one they’ve spent apart.    
  
His tenth had been tough to say the least… By that point he’d already decided she was evil (though rightfully so) and hadn’t wanted much to do with her. Still, they’d spent the day together just the two of them. She’d kept him home from school and she didn’t go to work. She made all of Henry’s favorites - homemade French toast with strawberries for breakfast and homemade pizza for dinner, plus a birthday cake with Batman and Captain America on it. He’d spent most of the day playing video games and didn’t much talk to her...but they were together.   
  
For his eleventh, the curse was already broken at that point and no one in town much wanted anything to do with her. She didn’t see Henry much that year at all as he’d been snatched away by the Charmings and Emma and deemed unfit to see her own son. The day of his birthday, she spent the whole day sulking in her room much like she was now, not expecting to see him at all. It was early in the evening though she’d opened her door to find Henry smiling up at her with Emma pacing nervously behind him. She remembered Henry latched himself around her waist, hugging her so tightly she’d actually had bruises on her sides for a few days. He’d started crying and she remembered nearly losing it as he babbled on about how it wasn’t his birthday without his mom. Emma mumbled something about letting him spend the night even though her parents didn’t think it was a good idea but to have him back the next day and wandered off into the night. The rest of the night they’d spent curled up on the couch together watching movies.   
  
That was then...now Henry was a whole world away from her, spending his birthday with his birth mother who he believed he’d lived his whole life with. She wondered what he was doing, where he was. If at least some part of him deep down felt as empty as she did. She knew he didn’t remember her since she was the one who changed his memories. She just wondered if there was some part of her Henry left in there.    
  
She reached out her hand, fingers grazing the sole photo clinging to the glass on the side of the mirror. It was the only photo she had of her son, a picture of her hugging him while he held the Tron lunchbox she bought for him. She swallowed down the tears, refusing to let herself shed anymore tears. She was paying her price for the magic that reversed Pan’s curse and saved everyone and as part of it she knew she would never see her son again.    
  
But still…   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her mother’s spell book at the far edge of the vanity table. Raising an eyebrow, she picked it up, running her fingers down the blue designs on the spine. She could feel the magic pulsing through it as she flipped through the pages. It didn’t take long to find the spell she was looking for as she practically had this book memorized by now.    
  
She looked back up at the photo of Henry and herself and back down at the book. She bit the side of her lip, feeling her heart speed up. It would be just one little spell…   
  
A high-pitched sniveling voice echoed in her ear, reminding her what she already knew – that magic always came with a price. But surely she’d paid enough – she did give up her son after all. What else did she have to give, besides herself? And if losing herself would be the cost of seeing her son one more time – even from a distance – she alone would bear that.    
  
Her hand hovered over the vanity top, a black button appearing in a puff of purple smoke. Her heart clenched at the sight of it, picking it up and holding it close to her. It was a button from Henry’s coat, fallen off when she’d hugged him so tightly while saying goodbye. She’d picked it up from the ground and pocketed it – only to find it in her hand when she and the others appeared in the Enchanted Forest.    
  


With the spell book in one hand and the button in the other, Regina closed her eyes and recited the spell. She heard his voice first but it was lower, deeper and she nearly stopped breathing. She opened her eyes, blinking back tears as an image faded into the mirror in front of her.    
  
Her Henry was there, right there in the mirror. His knees bounced anxiously in the chair he sat in, eyes fixated on the packages on the table in front of him. Quite a few boys surrounded him, cheering him on as they shoveled cake into their mouths. A flash of blonde hair waved in front of Henry’s face, Emma leaning over and wrapping her arms around his shoulders with her face next to his. She whispered something in his ear and he grinned brightly, his cheeks bright red. Emma stood up straight and picked up a bright green wrapped box from the top of the pile of presents, handing it to the birthday boy. Henry quickly ripped through the paper and into the box, eyes widening as he picked up a new Gameboy box and several games. He let the box fall to the table and lunged for his blonde mother, engulfing her in a tight hug. “Thanks, Mom you’re the best!”   
  


Regina’s entire body was numb, unable to tear herself from the painful illusion in front of her. She would never get used to the idea of her son calling another woman ‘mom’, even if that woman gave birth to him. It killed her, dug into her deeper than she knew she had watching her son’s happiness not include her. The only consolation she took from any of it was that he was happy, and safe.  That he wasn’t stuck here in the Enchanted Forest near the danger that her long-lost wicked sister posed. There in that land, Zelena couldn’t touch him and that was the way it was going to stay. Regina would let her sister torture and kill her before she’d ever let her get to Henry.    
  


In the mirror, Henry continued to open his presents from his friends – dutifully thanking each of them as he went as he was taught from an early age. Regina beamed with pride, wishing she could be there with him – or at least watch him open a present from her. If only there was magic there, she could just—no. Seeing him through the glass like this was testing the bounds of her sacrifice the way it was. She released a heavy breath as a tear tracked its way down her cheek, silently wishing her son a happy birthday.   
“R’Gina?”    
  
With a practiced wiggle of her fingers, the image in the mirror disappeared and she wiped the tears from her eyes. A smile grew on her lips as she rotated her body, meeting the bright little face staring up at her. “Yes, my little Knight?”    
  


“Why’s you sad, Majesty.” Roland tilted his head, craning to look around her at the mirror.    
  


Regina instinctively winced at the sound of the title after years of hearing it spoken either as ridicule or worship, neither of which she’d ever preferred. From the son of the thief, however…she found she quite liked it. It melted that ice that formed around her heart a little more each day quite nicely…just enough to keep her from the blurry edge. Roland held no ill will toward her and he didn’t know about her past. The boy served as a welcome distraction, and he was just different enough from her own son that he didn’t aggravate the ache in her heart too much.    
  


“Who was that boy?” Roland looked up at her with wide eyes.    
  


Regina left the smile on the lips, willing the tears to stay away. She turned back and lay both button and book on the vanity. Returning her attention to the toddler, she lifted him onto her lap. and took a deep breath. “He’s my son, Henry.”   
  


“He gone like my momma?” Roland turned his head to look at her, frowning.    
  


“No, he’s in another world with his other mother. I had to send him away so he would be safe.” Regina swallowed down the lump of grief in her chest. “I…uh…I used a bit of magic to see him, even though I shouldn’t have.” Roland’s mouth hung open. “It’ll have to stay between us, okay?” Roland nodded. “Today is his birthday, and I miss him terribly. I can never be with him again because of the curse but I just had to see him, even though the magic is dangerous for me.”   
  


“’S otay, R’Gina.” Roland nodded, leaning his head against her shoulder. “I miss momma lots too. I can’t see her anymore ‘cuz she’s in heaven, Papa says so. I’ll be four soon.”   
  


“When is your birthday?” Regina inquired, grateful for the distraction. She did wonder, however, how Roland had managed to wander off by himself to her wing of the castle. Especially since her rooms were on the other side of the castle from the main hall and the rest of the rooms everyone else were using, including the boy’s father. Regina smirked, shaking her head. Roland’s father so far had tested her patience more than once.    
  


“Papa say before the next full moon.” Roland grinned from ear to ear, though the smile soon faded. “But no go home to have my birthday ‘cuz ‘s not safe, papa said.”   
  


She wasn’t entirely fond of the man called ‘Robin Hood' but his son was just too cute and charming to turn away. She wasn’t going to deny the boy her attention just because his father drove her crazy. Nor was she going to allow him to miss out on celebrating his birthday because her sister was threatening the realm.  She may not be able to grant them safe passage home, but they could celebrate Roland’s birthday here, in her castle. This, she could do something about as opposed to her son’s birthday which she gave up the right to share with him.

 

“Roland, my dear, where is your papa now?” Regina kinked an eyebrow at the boy.     
  


Roland just grinned up at her and shrugged.

“Papa went hunting. I playing with Mr. John.”   
  


“I see.” Regina chuckled, shaking her head. “I don’t suppose ‘Mr John’ knows that you wandered off while he was supposed to be watching you?” Roland looked away and, if possible, his grin grew even more. She wondered how the small boy had managed to find her chambers on is own. She supposed he was more like his father than she knew. Smirking, she turned the two of them around and waved her hand over her mirror. Their reflection faded into the image of Robin running through the castles corridors, yelling Roland’s name. Regina glanced at Roland, who stuck out is bottom lip and dropped his head. “Well, I suppose we should go relieve your papa of his panic attack.”   
  


“Sorry Majesty.” Roland pouted.

 

“It’s your papa you’ll have to apologize to, dear. He looks awfully scared that he can’t find you.” Regina knew what that felt like, a parent not knowing where their child was. She’d felt that exact same thing many times when Henry was young, especially the night he hopped a bus to Boston without telling her and, well, the day he was kidnaped off to Neverland.    
  


With another wave of her hand, the image of Robin disappeared and she teleported both Roland and herself a few feet in front of the panicked outlaw. Robin stopped dead in his tracks, hunched over out of breath, staring at the two of them with wide eyes. Regina let Roland down and the boy ran to his father.    
  


“Roland, my boy, you scared me half to death!” Robin scooped his son up in his arms and held him tight. “You can’t just wander off by yourself, not in these dangerous of times.”   
  


She watched them interact with a pang in her heart, forever thinking about Henry and the reunion they’d never have.   
“I wanted to play with R’Gina.” Roland simply said. “I misses her.”   
  
Robin glanced up at her and smirked. “While I cannot deny the Queen does make such lovely company, son, I need you to stay where I leave you.” Regina turned away at his words, hiding the blush that flushed through her skin. “Now let’s go back to the great hall for some dinner, your uncles are awfully worried about you – especially Little John.”   
  


“Majesty too?” Roland smiled at her.   
Regina chewed on her lip as Robin winked at her and Roland stared up at her with those puppy dog eyes. She was really in no mental state to interact with anyone in the castle right now, would much rather go back to her room…but those boys… “I suppose, for a while. And actually, Thief, I have a proposition for you.”    
  


Robin feigned shock, still smirking. “Milady, such words in front of my son.”   
  


She rolled her eyes, narrowing them on the insufferable man in front of her. “Never in your wildest dreams.”   
  


The three of them strolled through the corridors toward the main hall, with Roland running around and ahead of them. With Roland out of earshot, Regina posed her suggestion to his father to throw a celebration for the boy’s birthday. The outlaw continued to needle at her, teasing her for having a soft spot for his son and boy was his son lucky to garner such affection from the Queen. She didn’t deny it, but she didn’t encourage him either.    
  


By the time she retired to her room a few hours later, the two of them had what could be considered a fully formed plan for the boy’s party which would take place in two weeks’ time on the day of the toddler’s birthday.   
  


With her sister in the wind for the moment, she spent most of her time with Robin and Roland planning the party while everyone else continued to research Zelena and a way to stop her. They got together a menu, a guest list, and a theme for the party which would of course take place in the main hall. They coordinated extra security for the party should anything go wrong or anyone decide to attack. The insufferable thief never stopped flirting with her, dropping many a charming and decidedly not subtle innuendo when his son was otherwise occupied. She continually rolled her eyes at him, sniped back with a few snarky comments of her own which seemed to delight him. She feigned annoyance but the truth was the more time she spent with him and his son, the more she grew to enjoy their time together. She started to see past the thief’s flirty bravado, especially in his interactions with Roland. The man lived and breathed for his son and watching them together never failed to send her heart reeling. Roland worshipped the ground his papa walked on, following and imitating him to know end. It was honestly just too adorable and almost always had her stomach fluttering.    
  


In the rare moment the two of them were alone while Roland was napping or off playing, Robin was never anything but a gentleman. Flirty comments aside, he never acted on them or pushed. In fact, he seemed content to listen more than anything. She found a comfortable ease with him, one she hadn’t felt with anyone since Daniel. They talked about anything and everything for hours on end when they weren’t planning the party. The words just tumbled out of her, stories and stories about Henry. Robin paid her rapt attention, drinking every word in. He in turn talked about his colorful youth, his days with Marian, and the dark days after losing her during the first curse.   
  


The three of them had many walks and picnics along the castle grounds. Robin was at first hesitant of taking Roland outside, worried about Zelena and her monkeys attacking again, but Regina reassured him she’d do anything in her power (including giving her life) to protect his son. Regina never stopped thinking of Henry when she was with Robin and Roland, but she found the ever-present ache more bearable in the presence of the thief and his son.   
  


She didn’t miss the glaringly obvious looks from Snow or the not-so-subtle winks and nods sent her way when she was with Robin and Roland. In fact, she avoided her former step-daughter when at all possible. Snow had offered her and her husband’s assistance with the party when she heard about it, but Regina insisted everything was covered.    
  


The day of the party, Regina woke up with an ache in her chest that settled in the back of her skull that instantly told her the day wasn’t going to end well. And then she realized she felt unusually warm, with a small figure pressed against her chest. She pulled back the comforter, not surprised in the slightest by the sight of the small mop of unruly hair. She smirked as the little body cuddled into her further.    
  


She closed her eyes, flashes of memories of many a morning waking up in her room in Storybrooke when Henry was little to find that he’d crawled into her bed in the middle of the night. That first morning he’d expected her to be angry with him but when she wasn’t, after that it became a bit of a routine, especially on the weekends. The last time had been shortly before their discussion about his adoption after he snooped in her office and found the adoption papers, which hadn’t been long before Mary Margaret gave him the book of all their stories. She’d been deep into her obsession with upholding the curse and he decided that she didn’t love him. It had hurt her deeply, but she’d been too stubborn and angry to do anything about his behavior or hers. She thought about going back all the time, slapping herself in the face and telling herself to forget her revenge and fight for her son sooner before she lost him forever. Now she has lost him, and the hurt was deeper than ever.   
  


An insistent pounding on her doors startled her from her thoughts and she jumped, instinctively holding on to Roland asleep at her side. The boy tensed in her arms, looking up at her in fear and she stared intently at the door as the pounding continued.    
  


“Milady, I know you’re in there – I must insist you open up.”    
  


Roland’s eyes widened and Regina raised an eyebrow. She was about to open her mouth to shout when both doors burst open and Robin barged into her room. She pulled the blankets back up, eyeing the thief curiously.    
  


“Regina, I really need your help – it’s Roland, he’s….” The thief trailed off, finally laying eyes on the little head peaking out from the blankets. Robin let out a deep breath, chuckling and shaking his head. “It would appear you’ve found Roland, then.”    
  


“Um…” Regina cleared her throat looking first down at Roland and then up at Robin. She laughed nervously. “Yeah…he was kinda just there when I woke up. I didn’t even hear him open the door.”

 

“Yes, well…it would appear he snuck past both of us. I woke up and he wasn’t in his bed.” Robin sighed. “I apologize for being so forward as to enter your chambers without permission, I was thinking the worst. Roland, my boy, we’ve had this discussion about wandering the castle on your own.” Roland sat up, his eyes dropping. “And what did I say about bothering the Queen in her chambers?”    
  


“It’s bad?” Roland’s bottom lip popped out and Regina’s heart melted, her hand smoothing the fabric on the back of the boy’s pajamas.    
  


“I did yes. Now you will say you’re sorry and we’ll go get you ready for your birthday celebration, leave the Queen to her morning routine.” Robin scolded.    
  


“Yes, papa.” Roland nodded. He turned his head, tears in his eyes as he stuck out his lip more. “I sorry, Majesty. I had a bad dream the monkeys were back…I knew they wouldn’t get me if I was with you.”    
  


Regina glanced up at Robin, who ran his hand through his hair with a tired sigh. Guilt flooded her system, putting these two wonderful innocent people in her sister’s crosshairs. Once this party was over, she was going to find a way to stop her bastard of a half-sibling once and for all. She cleared her throat again, smiling at the young boy in front of her. “All is forgiven, as long as it doesn’t happen again. I’m sorry you had a nightmare, but your father’s right that it’s not safe to be on your own. As it is, you were right that I will always protect you – especially from the evil monkeys. Next time just ask for help. Okay?”   
  


“O-tay, R’Gina.” Roland whimpered, reaching forward to wrap his arms around her neck. Regina hugged him back, breathing in the soft, dewy scent of his hair. Robin’s eyes locked with hers and she shivered, feeling a tingling down her spine. She nodded to the thief and he stepped forward to scoop the boy up in his arms.   
  


As he did so, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Always rescuing my son, milady. We really must stop meeting like this. One of these times I might have to kiss you as a proper thank you.” 

  
Regina smirked. “A kiss? Is that all?” Robin grinned, shaking his head.

  
“Papa, I ready for special birthday breakfast now!” Roland squirmed in his arms.    
  


Regina chuckled, and Robin sighed, shrugging at her. “A discussion for another time, then, milady?” 

  
“Perhaps.” Regina’s eyes twinkled. “Roland, sweetie, I believe Granny’s prepared something special for you in the kitchen this morning. I really think you’re going to like it.”

  
“Yay!” Roland giggled.

  
“Off to breakfast we go then, my boy.” Robin winked at her. “We’ll see the Queen a bit later.”

  
The boys left her room, closing the door behind them. Regina yawned, stretching out on the bed. The dull throbbing in her skull had subsided some, but she could still feel it there. There was nothing she could do about it now, though. Not when she had a birthday party to host. 

  
Several hours later, Roland’s birthday celebration was well under way. Everyone in the castle was enjoying themselves and there hadn’t been a single sight of Zelena or any monkey all day. The birthday boy was beside himself with joy, never having celebrated his birthday with such fun before. The party was a grand ball fit for a king – or a Knight in this case. Little Roland was dressed in a knight costume, while everyone else were in their regular royal attire with masks. Regina had used quite a bit of magic to decorate the main hall like the Knights of the Round Table in the King Arthur fairytale. Of course it was surely real in their world, though she’d only heard tales of Lancelot. Roland just enjoyed the spectacle of it all and the attention. He’d even made a new friend, the eight-year-old son of one of the kitchen staff. The boy and Roland grew close and Regina enjoyed watching them interact. She’d avoided the boy thus far since they’d returned on purpose, having had too much a reminder of her own son. 

  
Everyone in the castle presented Roland with a gift as he sat perched in the throne room on Regina’s own throne (her suggestion of course). She stood in the corner of the staging of the thrones with Robin, both comfortably watching the boy eat up the attention.

  
At some point, Robin’s arm wound around her shoulder and she leaned contently into the back of his chest as they watched David and Snow kneel at Roland’s feet and present him with their gift. He whispered in her ear again, tickling the hair on the back of her neck. “He’s so happy – Knight for the day. I have you to thank for that, milady.” 

  
The Merry Men were the last to present their gifts, bending down and tipping their hats to the young boy. Granny wheeled in a cart with a grand cake on it and Roland giggled with glee at the sight of it. It was the bust of a suit of arms, holding a sword. On the tip of the suit’s helmet was a green candle lit up.

  
“Papa, R’Gina, look at my cake!” Roland squealed, standing up on the throne and jumping up and down.

  
“Making him happy makes me happy. He’s a special little boy.” Regina smiled warmly, reaching down to grab hold of Robin’s hand. 

  
“My, my….doesn’t this look like fun.” 

  
A cold wind blew through the room, snuffing out the candle on the cake. Regina’s ears bled at the sound the that voice and she felt Robin tense behind her, squeezing her hand and shoulder. Everyone in the room gasped, backing away. 

  
“Get out witch, you weren’t invited!” Leroy shouted, stepping forward.

  
“Shut it, munchkin!” Zelena barked, cackling.

  
“Dwarf!” Leroy grunted back. Zelena rolled her eyes, waving her hand at him and sending him flying into the other dwarves. They all fell down in a heap, cursing under their breath.

  
“Zelena, what do you want?” Regina’s heart raced, both her and Robin edging their way toward Roland. 

  
“Naughty little sis,” Zelena pointed her finger, shaking her head. Panic coursed through Regina as her feet were frozen in place, her hand still closed around Robin’s. “Haven’t we had this discussion already? I want what you have – all of it.” The green-skinned witched strolled around the room, her sniffing her nose up as she passed the Charmings and the dwarves. “Maybe not all of it…” She pivoted on the balls of her pointed shoes, making her way up toward Roland. 

  
Regina’s eyes widened and she willed herself to move, but to no avail – she couldn’t even speak. She could only watch as Zelena studied Roland where he was still on her throne. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she could still feel how tense Robin was. 

  
Zelena winked at Snow wickedly. “My plans are still my plans, which you’ll never know until it’s too late. As for right now…just wanted to pop in. Give my best wishes to the birthday boy.” Zelena reached forward, ruffling the top of Roland’s frozen head.    
  


White hot rage raced through Regina’s veins and the heat in her body flushed. With a sudden lurch, she could move. “You get the hell away from him!” Regina roared. 

  
“Protecting what you think is already yours?” Zelena chuckled. “Such anger issues – you should really get that checked out. Perhaps some therapy?” Zelena laughed again, shaking her head as Regina lunged forward with her hand in the air. She sent a fireball straight at her sister – but Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green before it even left her hand. 

  
Everyone in the room unfroze while Regina was already on her way up to Roland, who was now curled up on the throne crying. She lifted Roland into her arms and cradled the back of his head, holding him close. Robin wasn’t two steps behind, one of hands on her shoulder and other around Roland’s back. The toddler sobbed into collar of her dress, pulling on his papa’s coat. “It’s alright, little one. You’re okay. Your papa and I are right here.” 

  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw David and Snow already mobilizing the others on the defensive, sending groups out, and checking on the dwarves. All Regina was worried about in that moment was Roland, coming too close to losing the boy again. 

  
“You were so brave, my boy. I’m so proud of you.” Robin leaned around Regina to kiss the top of his son’s head. 

  
Granny walked slowly up behind them, peaking at the boy. “Would the birthday boy like some cake to make him feel better?”    
  


Regina winked at Robin, wiggling her fingers and relighting the candle on the cake. Roland’s tears slowed down, looking over Regina’s shoulder at the cake across the room. 

 

“There’s my boy, always thinking with this stomach.” Robin chuckled. 

  
Regina shifted him to her other hip, smoothing his knight costume down. “You still have to make your wish, little Knight.” 

  
“Bad lady come back?” Roland whimpered. 

  
“Nope.” Robin shook his head. “No one in this room will allow her to ruin your special day anymore. Okay?” 

  
“O-tay.” Roland sighed. Regina carried him over to the cake, with Robin right beside her. She conjured a tissue to wipe his tears away, holding him near the cake. The boy smiled sadly at his papa and the Queen and then turned to his cake, blowing out the candle with a big breath. 

  
Everyone in the room cheered and Roland lit up. “R’Gina, will my wish come true?”

  
“I’m most certain it will.” Regina nodded, leaning back against Robin again. 

  
“Tank you majesty, this is the best birthday ever.” Roland dug into the piece of cake Granny presented him with, frosting sticking to those cute little dimples of his. He dug in for more cake and all thoughts of wicked witches and monkeys were forgotten. 

  
Roland spent the rest of the night within both Robin and Regina’s line of sight, running off his sugar rush back in the main hall with his new little friend. By the end of the night, he curled up on the bench against Regina. Most of the partygoers had gone to bed with just Robin, Regina, and Roland left in the hall. Some of the staff were already cleaning up. Regina wedged herself out of Roland’s grip and stood, stretching her sore muscles from holding him so long. She picked up a few plates, cups, and streamers from the table, headed for the kitchen. 

  
“Right behind you, milady.” 

  
She glanced behind her, smirking as Robin followed behind her holding his own armload of dishes. “I thought you’d stay with Roland.” 

  
“Granny and the Cricket are still in there, they’ll watch over him.” Robin answered. He glanced down to her hands. “A Queen who cleans up the party, I must admit that is a first for me.” 

  
She shrugged. “I lived for nearly thirty years without subjects or kitchen staff. I think I can handle a few dishes. Besides, I’m too anxious for anything else.”

  
“I must agree with you there. Your sister sure knows how to ruin a party.” Robin snarled, his lips curling. He looked at her and his eyes softened. “But you…” Regina raised an eyebrow as they entered the kitchen and set the dishes down with the other dirty ones. They continued out and back down the corridor. He stopped her in the doorway to the hall, glancing over at a still-sleeping Roland quickly before staring down at her. “You saved my son’s life – again. I really do owe you everything.”

  
“I didn’t do it for you.” She smirked, locking her eyes with his. 

  
“I know – and I can see how you care for my son. I know it hurts, that you’ll never get yours back.” He raised his hand, laying it on the bare skin of her back where her dress dipped down. She looked away, those ever-present tears in the corners of their eyes fighting her to come out. She swallowed them down, hardening her jaw and looking back up at Robin. “I’m sorry that you lost him, but I’m not sorry that my son seems to bring you some semblance of peace. Roland thinks the world of you, as I know you do him.”

  
She released a breath, smirking to hide both the blush and the ache. “At least his company is much more preferable to his father’s.” 

  
Robin laughed, shaking his head. “Deflect all you want, milady. Anything to make you smile – however deviously and at my expense.” 

  
“Papa? R’Gina?” 

  
“Duty calls.” Robin ginned at her and her breath skipped. He dropped his hand from her back to grasp her hand, pulling her gently along with him to the table where Roland sleepily reached for them. He let go of his and bent down to pick up his son, the sleeve of his jacket riding up as he did so. Roland beamed at Regina over his papa’s shoulder and she smiled back as the little boy leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Robin hefted the boy in his arms and soon Roland fell asleep again. “Time to get the birthday boy off to bed.” Robin glanced up at Regina. “Would you like to go for a walk tomorrow night?” 

  
“We shall see.” She smirked, winking at him. 

  
“Very well then.” He chuckled. “I would kiss you goodnight, but ah…”

  
They both looked down at the child in his arms and laughed. Regina nodded. “You’re a little tied up, I get it. Another time, then.”     
  


Robin looked down at his son and sighed, shaking his head. “Indeed. Goodnight, milady.” 

  
“Goodnight…Robin.” She watched him carry his son away, that smile still present on her face. As he turned the corner out of the room, she caught a glimpse of his arm as Roland turned over. Black ink contrasted with his tanned skin and her entire body tensed as she made out its shape. Flashes of a fairy’s words, cowardly actions in a tavern, and so many regrets boiled in her blood. She stood frozen in place for a few moments, her thoughts going a million miles a minute. 

  
“Your Highness, we’ve got a bit of a situation in the throne room.” 

  
Regina blinked, turning to find Granny standing behind her. She raised an eyebrow. “Well, what is it? And, it’s just Regina.” 

  
“Yeah sure.” Granny eyed her. “It seems the birthday boy snuck off and already tried out his new crayons…on the master throne. Your throne.” 

  
Her heart still racing from her recent discovery, Regina closed her eyes and beamed at the thought of the little boy in question. She released a breath, opening her eyes to address the woman in front of her. “Thank you, Mrs Lucas. I’ll take care of it myself.” 

  
Granny took off, smirking and muttering something under her breath. Regina helped the staff finish cleaning up (including the crayon on the throne room) and then trudged up to bed herself. As she lay there in the dark, her mind raced with thoughts of little boys, blue eyes, and lion tattoos.    
  



End file.
